Sora's List
by Shadow Dancer Girl
Summary: Sora is dating Kairi, his brother Roxas tells him that she's not his type. So Sora makes a list of the qualities of his perfect girlfriend, but is that girl really Kairi or is it someone else? will eventually be Namora, Rion, and Roxiri
1. Prolouge

_Hey guys. My first Non Yaoi story! Well maybe a little yaoi… Anyways thought about this story at the end of the November, even made the list I was gonna use, but with all the things I had to do in December, I pushed it to the back of my mind. Then I wrote this Prologue one night when I couldn't sleep. So enjoy!_

**- Prologue: A Friendship over Cake -**

The friendship between Namine snow and Sora Osmond started out on a strange note. Namine's family was new to the small island and she hadn't made any friends yet, so that year her birthday had been a small gathering between snow family, with simply a small cake and Namine's favorite dinner made by her mom eaten out in the back yard so Namine could look at the sunset. Namine had just blown the candles for her cake out, and her mother and father both went to go get some plates and forks when the small brunette haired boy with the blue eyes walked over to her.

Now when one is three common rules of mannerism is not yet processed, so Sora didn't know he was doing anything wrong when he stuck his hand in Namine's cake and took a handful. Namine promptly stuck her own hand in the cake and stuffed the handful of cake down Sora's pants. Her mother and father came out and found them laughing as they threw pieces of cake at each other.

They had been best friends ever since.

Namine was always with Sora, and vice versa. It wasn't often that you would see one without the other. Sora and Namine became best friends, through elementary school and middle school. Namine was the first to sign Sora's arm cast when he fell off the poupu tree on the small island, and Sora was the first person Namine ever drew. Namine was their when Sora's half brother Roxas came to live with him, though they didn't realize what that meant when they were four, and Sora was the first person Namine called when she got first prize in the third grade art contest. Namine was their when Sora's dog, Kingdom, died, and Sora stood next to Namine at her mothers funeral, holding her hand.

But when they reached high school, Namine's best friends Sora and Riku were suddenly the center of all the girls' attention and Namine found herself having to share Sora's time with girls. Wanting her best friend to be happy she let her feelings be hidden away into the dark corners of her mind.

She did this because Sora was her first and longest friend, and she wouldn't let the fact that he was the only boy she liked come between that.

So she waited and hoped that one day he would feel the same.

_Read and Review. Please tell me if I should man up (hehe) and pair Roxas with a girl._


	2. Chapter 1

_I own nothing except the plot!_

A car horn honked just as Namine was finishing putting her school books into her bag. The blond girl Ran over to her window and threw it open shouting down to the car below. "One second Riku, I have to put my shoes on."

The silver haired teen stuck his head out of the window and smiled at Namine. "It's not everyday you're the reason that we're late for school." Riku shouted up at her as he watched her pull her hair into a messy ponytail. "It's usually Sora."

"I resent that." Sora said from the front seat and pouted.

Namine shook her head and closed the window. She grabbed her old candy apple red converse high tops with the lime green shoe laces and quickly tugged them on, before she ran down the stares stopping briefly in the kitchen to grab a pack of pop tars.

"Late?" Her father, Cloud, asked from his seat at the kitchen table typing up a report.

"As usual." Namine said before kissing her father on the cheek and running out the kitchen. "Have a nice day daddy." She called over her shoulder.

"You too sweetie." Cloud called right before Namine slammed the door and ran out to Riku's car.

"You're late." Sora sang from the front seat turning to see his best friend with a wide smile on his face.

Namine rolled her eyes and shook her head at the brunette. "I know I know. I stayed up late to finish my AP art project and I forgot to set my alarm clock. Sorry." She said poking Sora in-between the eyes. The brunette smirked but turned back to the front.

"Ignore Sora he's just happy whenever he's not the one who makes us late." Roxas said from his seat next to her. Namine smiled at the other blond.

"Of course he is." Namine said as she ruffled Roxas's hair. The blond whined about her messing up his spikes and went back to fixing them. Namine smiled and shook her head at the boy before she turned to Riku and rolled her eyes. "Riku change it from these tortured artist rock songs before I vomit."

"Aw come on Nami, this is Dead by April, you gotta let me listen to them." Riku whined shamelessly.

"No it's making my ears bleed." Namine said with a laugh as Sora grabbed his ears and acted like they were bleeding heavily. Roxas laughed at his brothers antics and poked him in the side.

Riku sighed in defeat. "Fine Namine, but you better be glad I like you so much or else I wouldn't even put up with you." Riku then took out the CD and turned it to the Local pop station. He flinched as the happy upbeat tempo hit him and he acted like he was gagging, to which Namine simply rolled her eyes and bobbed her head lightly.

"Never mess with a girl," She told Riku with a smirk. "For we have the ability to bleed for a week and not die. You must fear us." Sora and Roxas both had a disgusted look on their faces, and Riku slapped his hand to her forehead. Namine smiled at her control over her boys and went on singing to the song. "Oh get over yourselves. You'll have to deal with that kinda stuff all the time when you get married." Namine said before turning to Roxas. "Except maybe you Roxy, you act pretty gay."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Thanks Namine, you really know how to make a guy feel good." He spit out sarcastically as he grabbed at where his heart was and Namine laughed. Namine knew that Roxas wasn't Gay, but she couldn't help but make fun of the blond's girly appearance.

Riku rolled his eyes from the front seat and shook his head. "Am I the only mature one?"

Namine and Sora nodded their heads at the same time in answer to Riku's question and the silverette rolled his eyes for the millionth time before pulling into his parking space. A short black haired girl stood next to the car in her own uniform with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Xion." Roxas said as he got out and gave the girl a one armed hug. Xion smiled and returned the hug with a laugh

"Always late." She said with a shake of her head. "You know Sora; you really need to get over this sleeping till two minutes before you leave thing."

Sora pouted as he climbed out of the car and Namine walked over and stood next to him. "It was Namine's fault today not mine." Sora said and Xion looked at the blond, who rolled her eyes.

"I stayed up late last night finishing an art project due today and I forgot to set my alarm." Namine said. "Geez toss me under the bus much Sora." Namine said as she pushed her best friend on the ground.

"Namine! You're mean." Sora whined with a pout from the ground.

"And you're annoying." Namine said in an exact replica of Sora's whine. "So it doesn't matter."

"Namine the bell just rang." Xion whined and Namine had to laugh at how childish her dark haired friend sounded. Xion pouted and stomped her foot like the girls on TV and Namine shook her head and took the girls arm.

"See you guys later." She called over her shoulder.

-

"Namine, this piece is amazing. The details and the way the feeling of the painting jump off the page is amazing." Mrs. Fields said and Namine's face got redder as she was given more praise. She was never good with people complimenting her, even going as far as to say she hated it. She'd rather not be noticed at all; however her art teacher was one for praise and compliments that often carried across the room. She could feel the burning stares of the other students on the back of her neck.

"Thank you Mrs. Fields." Namine mumbled and went back to drawing in her sketch book, while the teacher flitted off to look at the next person's painting.

The bell rang and Namine gathered all of her stuff, quickly shoving it into her bag. She pushed some hair out of her face and walked out of the art room and to her locker disposing of her books.

"Namine!"

The blond looked over her shoulder at Sora with a smile. He had his guitar on his shoulder and he ran a hand through his hair. She pushed down the urge to jump him and closed her locker before turning to her best friend. "Hey" she replied lamely.

"Hey." Sora said a huge smile on his face. He kissed her on the cheek and Namine blushed, coughing when he pulled away "Ready to go to lunch?" he asked loosening his plaid tie.

Namine nodded and pulled down her skirt nervously, like she always was when Sora was around. "Yep, let's go." Sora smiled and took her hand dragging the red faced blond to the cafeteria

The lunch room of Destiny Island high school was large, and full of large round circular tables where everyone hung out. Namine was then the one to lead Sora to their table when she saw what Roxas was eating.

"Thank you." She said taking the bag of red Doritos. She took a seat on the table next to Xion, who also reached into the bag for some cheesy goodness of her own, and smiled at the blond who looked like a kid whose puppy had been taken from him.

"You're mean." Roxas said with a pout as his best friend Axel laughed at him. Shooting the red head a glare, Roxas sighed.

"You can have my chips." Olette, one of Roxas's sophomore friends, said handing him the mini red Doritos bag.

"Olette you are a God sent." Roxas said smiling at her before tearing into the bag and eating like a pig. Olette's rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath something about boys being pigs before taking another bite of her turkey sub.

"So Nami, how'd art class go?" Xion asked her blond best friend and Namine shrugged.

"It was ok." Namine said. "You know how Mrs. Fields is, giving me praise I don't want and complements I don't need." Namine put another chip in her mouth, savoring the goodness.

"Bet you didn't like that St. Namine." Axel said and the blond girl acted like the mature young women she was and simply stuck her tongue out at him. The rest of the table laughed, and Namine smiled.

"Sor-sor!"

Sora was attacked by his girlfriend Kairi. He smiled and hugged her back, laughing at her nickname for him. The redheaded girl pulled back and leaned up to touch his lips with hers. Sora kissed her back, not noticing the was the whole table became silent, or how Namine's eyes lost their light, or the way Roxas, Xion, and Riku put a hand on her to sooth the crushed blond.

When Sora pulled away from Kairi the redhead turned to the group and smiled. "Hey guys." She said with a little wave.

"Hey." They all said quietly, Xion still looking at Namine.

"Um… Guys I completely forgot about a book I need to return to the library." Namine said as she slid of the table. She smiled a big fake smile, though her bangs hid her eyes from view. "I'll see you later?"

"Okay, see you later Namine." Sora said not even looking at her as he watched Kairi.

"I'll go with you Nami." Xion said as she too slipped of the table. Namine nodded and went to hand the chips she had stolen from Roxas back, but the blond boy shook his head with a slight frown on his face.

"Naw you keep them." He said and Namine smiled a sad smile and put the chips in her bag. She gave the blond a quick hug and then ran out of the cafeteria Xion not far behind, with a worried look on her face.

Of course Namine didn't go to the library she merely went outside to sit on the south side of the Destiny High fountain. The fountain was the biggest fountain on the island, so the popular kids always sat on the north side of it. Coming here meant that Namine could be upset and not noticed.

Xion sat next to the blond and smiled at her. "It doesn't get easier." She said putting her arm around Namine.

Namine shook her head rubbing her eyes, thanking god that she was the one to make them late today because that meant she hadn't had time to put the little make up she usually wore on. "I keep thinking it'll get easier to see them together, but it doesn't." Namine sighed and turned to Xion. "Why did I have to fall for Sora anyways, its so cliché."

Xion laughed and hugged Namine. "Because you shoved cake down his pants the first time you met him, that's why. It may be cliché to fall in love with your best friend but I think you've always liked him at least a little bit."

"That's so Twilight." Namine said and Xion wrinkled her noise in annoyance at the name of the offending book. Namine laughed and hugged her best girl friend.

-

Namine walked into the AP English classroom and smiled at the teacher Mrs. Tifa, though she preferred that everyone call her just Tifa. Namine took her seat in front of Sora who was texting someone (probably Kairi). When she heard the snap of his phone being shut she turned to Sora and smiled.

"Hey Sora, who you texting" Namine asked and Sora looked up at her with a small smile.

"Riku, him and Roxas have Theater after school so I'm gonna walk you home, that Okay?"

Namine smiled and nodded her head. "Sure that's fine. Hey since you'll already be at my house anyway, why don't we just hang out at my after school?"

Sora shook his head. "I can't my mom said I had to go home and clean my room if I wanted to go on a date with Kairi." Sora said before leaning down and taking his English folder from out of his bag. Namine's face fell a little when she saw the picture of Sora giving Kairi a piggy back ride stuffed into the safety of the folder's plastic cover. The picture was covering up the picture she had randomly drawn him one day in math last year.

"Oh, Okay." She said before turning to the front just as Tifa walked up to the board to begin class.

-

The bell for the last period of the day ran and Namine stretched in her desk next to Xion letting out a loud yawn. "Why is math so boring?" She asked after standing up and getting her bag.

"Because the evil education monster wants us all to rot in a school like hell with no fun teachers and extracurricular activities until we die, cry, or wet ourselves." Xion said calmly as she and Namine opened their lockers. (Which were right next to each other.)

"Thank god it's Friday." Namine said with a giggle as she stuffed everything in her locker but her AP English book, and her AP history notes. Xion noticed this in and gimmicked. "Forgot about the homework again?" Namine asked and Xion rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's not my fault that Mr. Stipples is so boring I fall asleep while he talks about the Civil war." Xion rolled her eyes as she took all the stuff she'd need and closed her locker. "And I also can't help that he sweats like a pig, would it kill him to wear deodorant. All I can do it look at his sweat stains."

Namine laughed and closed her locker. "Well study for the test on the civil war on Monday, you did write your outline, right?" Xion bit her lip and Namine rolled her eyes at her unprepared friend. "You can come over tomorrow and copy mine."

Xion hugged Namine. "Thanks Nami, you're a life saver!"

"I know." Namine said and waved at Xion as she ran toward the theater. Namine leaned against her locker and waited for Sora, who was almost always late for everything. She waved at a few people who said hi, including Roxas and the rest of his little sophomore friends.

Suddenly Sora came running down the hallway sliding to a stop in front of her. "I'm so sorry Ms. Heathens held me after and I couldn't get away I'm sorry. Don't kill me!" He held his hands in front of his face and Namine rolled her eyes laughing and pushing Sora's shoulder.

"You're a dork." She said as she walked toward the schools main doors, her sneakers shuffling against the floor and her skirt swishing as she walked. Sora ran and caught up to her.

"But I'm your dork." He said and Namine snorted before looking up at him (Damn her shortness!) and shaking her head.

"I know you are, I'm sill not sure how I put up with you." She said with a giggle as Sora pouted. Namine noticed that his tie hung loosely around his neck, untied, and Sora had undone a few buttons on his skirt, his chest showing. The blond quickly turned her head to hide her blushing over that fact.

"It's nice today." Sora said as he crossed his arms behind his head and Namine smiled as she nodded. It was always nice during the fall in Destiny Island. It was warm, but not so warm that you were sweaty though it was never really that cold, even in the winter. She could hear the sound of the seagulls screeching and the pounding of waves on the beach.

Namine and Sora stopped on the corner, waiting for the no walk light to change. A few old ladies called to them and Namine and Sora both waved and called hellos. As they walked away Namine caught what the women were saying. "That's Namine Snow and Sora Osmond. They've been best friends forever. Lovely kids." That's how Destiny Island was; everyone knew everyone and they always told everyone's life story, even though everyone already knew.

"So are you going to read your AP English reading or are you going to copy my answers again?" Namine asked and Sora smirked.

"I wouldn't call it copying, more like taking what you write and coming up with an answer that is almost exactly alike." Namine laughed with Sora at his deductive reasoning and they fell back into a peaceful silence.

When they got on the blond's street Namine turned so that she was looking at Sora and Walking backwards, smiling at Sora who smiled back at her. "My birthdays in two weeks." She said with that smile and Sora rolled his eyes. "Remember how we became friends. You came over and took a huge chunk or my birthday cake and began to eat it."

"And then you stuffed cake down my pants." Sora says as he laughs and shakes his head. "Best friends from that point on."

Namine smiles and turns back around sad to realize that they were at her gate. "You sure you don't want to hang out for a bit?" she asked hopping he would come in.

"Naw I need to hurry so I can finish my room and take Kairi out for our date." He said hugging her around the shoulder. Namine nodded and said okay, working to keep the disappointment off her face. She waved to him as he rounded the corner onto his own street and walked into the empty house sadly.

-

Roxas walked into his house with a huge yawn and called a greeting to his mom who was watching what looked like The Ellen Show. He climbed up the stairs passing Sora's room before stopping and taking three steps backwards to look into his brother's room.

"Wow I can see the floor." He said leaning against the door frame.

"Shut up." Sora said as he pulled on a pair of jeans and turned to Roxas holding up two shirts. "Which should I wear?"

Roxas snorted. "Do I look like a fashion consultant?"

Sora glared at his blond sibling and rolled his eyes. "I'm serious I have a date with Kairi, which one should I wear?"

Roxas frowned when he heard Kairi's name and he shook his head. "Dress yourself." He snapped crankily and Sora looked at his brother in shock. Roxas never got cranky with Sora, or Namine and Xion for that matter, so for Roxas to snap at Sora like that was strange.

"What's wrong with you?" Sora asked as he pulled the red shirt on and crossed his arms over his chest. The two brothers glared at each other until Roxas finally cracked.

"Kairi's not your type." He said as he ran a hand through his hair and Sora flinched back in shock.

"What are you talking about; of course she's my type." Sora said and he felt anger begin to well up in him and for the first time in years he wanted to hit his brother.

Roxas shook his head. "No she isn't. If you would just realize that you would know that the person who you should be with is right under you're nose and you're just too stupid to realize it!" Roxas was yelling by the end of his speech and he was panting still angry with Sora. After a second he turned and left Sora's room. "Maybe you'll stop hurting her." He said just loud enough for Sora to hear before he walked to his room and slammed the door. A second after the sound of the heavy metal music that Roxas was always listening to filled the house.

Sora stood shock. Kairi was his type, but Roxas had said he was hurting someone. How could that be? Someone who was right under his nose. Sora heard his mother call up and say that Kairi was here, so he walked down the stairs his mind still full of thought.

-

Roxas was shocked when he walked down the stairs the next mourning to see that Sora was already dressed and ready. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and blinked to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, before he continued on and got a bowl of his favorite cereal.

When he sat at the table he sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Sora smiled and nodded. "I forgive you, but I'm going to prove your wrong." He said before pushing a piece of paper to Roxas with a smirk.

Roxas picked up the list confused. "She's cool without trying…she needs to be able to laugh at herself… She does things to show she cares… what the heck is this?" Roxas asked looking up at Sora even more confused then before.

Sora smirked wider. "That is the list of things that I look for in a girl. Kairi will pass every single one of those and then you'll have to realize that Kairi is in fact my Type and you were wrong." Sora looked at his watch and ate the last of his cereal. "I have to go Namine is helping me with my homework. I'll be back by noon." Sora grabbed his list and ran out the door.

Roxas sat at the table in shock, but after a second he began to laugh and shake his head. _Maybe this is a good thing_. Roxas thought as he sat back and put his feet on the table. Yes he was certain. Sora would finally realize that Namine was the one that he was suppose to be with, Roxas was sure about it.

"Roxas get your feet off the table."

Roxas took his feet off the table quickly still smiling. "Sorry Mom."

_I'm so sorry! I had like the worst writers block and I couldn't write anything! I'm sorry don't kill me! R and R please and thank you! (runs away from angry readers)_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: She's Cool Without Trying

The knock on the front door pulled Namine out of her trace. She blinked before laughing at herself while she was spacing out. When her mother had been alive she would always call Namine her space monkey, because she could space out for hours and not notice how much time had gone by.

Namine stood up and walked to the front door. Looking through the peep hole she smiled a huge smile and opened the door to let Sora in.

Sora stood in the doorway his hands in the pockets of his shorts looking at the kids playing across the street. "Hi." She said and Sora turned to her and smiled.

"Hey." He said as he walked into the house and took a look at what Namine was wearing. "Very attractive." He said pointing to the old pair of her dad's plaid boxers and tank top she was currently sporting.

"Shut up you jerk." Namine said with a pout and Sora laughed. Namine punched him in the arm laughing as well.

"Well if it isn't the best friend." The two looked up and saw cloud smiling at them, his reading glasses on and a book in his hand (OMG Cloud in reading glasses sounds so sexy to me)

"Hello Mr. Snow." Sora said with a smile up at Namine's father, who was like a second father to him as well.

Cloud walked to Sora and ruffled his hair. "What have I told you about calling me Mr. Snow you little punk. The names Cloud and you better start calling me by that name." Sora laughed aloud with Cloud.

"But how can I when both your names sound so extremely girly."

Namine smiled and rolled her eyes at her father and her best friend. She ended up taking Sora's hand and pulling him into the kitchen. "Did you come here to study or flirt with my dad?"

"I don't know, I came to study but your dad is so good looking." Sora said opening Namine's fridge and pulling out some of the leftover Chinese the Snows had eaten for dinner yesterday. He tossed Namine an orange soda and sat at the counter with her.

"Now oh wise one, whateth shalleth weeth beeth studingeth." Sora said with horrible Shakespearean language that Namine just had to laugh at.

"Well you didn't miss much with the reading. It's basically an essay on the education system of America." Namine tucked some hair behind her ear. "But the questions are opinionated ones so you might want to skim over the passage just to make sure your answers aren't exactly the same.

"Okay wise one." Sora said, his mouth full of kung pound chicken. Namine rolled her eyes and wondered for the fifteenth time in the past 5 minutes why she put up with Sora.

"Say it don't spray loser." Namine said taking a sip of her orange soda. She pulled over her dad's "secret" stash of Oreos. She twisted the Oreo and licked the creamy middle. She put the cookie back on and took a bite of it before handing the other half of it to Sora. That was how they had eaten Oreo's for as long as they had been friends.

Twenty minutes and Five English questions later, Namine and Sora were eating the Oreo's and laughing about how Roxas slipped in the cafeteria the week before.

"And then Axel practically died from lack of oxygen he was laughing so hard." Namine snorted and shook her head

"I find it amazing that those two are best friends with how opposite they are." Namine said stuffing a whole Oreo into her mouth. Sora laughed at his best friend and she shot him the middle finger.

"You have some crumbs on your mouth Nami." He said and leaned across the counter brushing the black crumbs away from her face. Her face got red and she let out a small squeak that Sora didn't even notice. When he was done he leaned back and smiled softly. "There all gone."

Namine felt her face heat up even more and Sora looked at her with worry "Hey you okay Nami? Your face is all red. Are you sick?" Sora wasn't the brightest crayon in the box was all Namine could think as he leaned forward and put his hand on her forehead, which didn't do anything to help her red face.

"I'm fine; it's just a little warm in here." She said and her voice cracked a bit. Sora looked at her like he didn't believe her but then nodded and took her head off her forehead.

"When did you have to get home again." She said with a smirk as she watched Sora whip his head around to look at the clock on her oven. "Shit!" The brunette said as he grabbed all his stuff. He gave Namine a quick hug around the shoulders called a goodbye to Cloud and ran out of the house with a 'my mom's going to kill me!' and the door slammed.

"Sora late again?" Cloud asked as he walked into the kitchen and getting a coke. Namine nodded slightly dazed. "You okay honey?"

Namine nodded. "Can Xion come over?"

"Sure sweetheart, I'm going to go out tonight though, is that okay." Cloud asked taking an Oreo for himself and smiling down at his daughter. Namine smiled up at him.

"A date with Tifa?" She asked and Cloud blushed. Namine giggled at her dad. He and Tifa had been dating for a little over two years now. "Are you going to pop the question soon?"

Cloud blushed and ruffled her hair. "Munchkin!" he shouted at his daughter and Namine laughed. "I'll ask her when I'm good and ready. Besides I don't think I could handle two other girls in this house let alone Axel." Cloud laughed. Tifa was Axel, and ironically enough, Kairi's mom. He kissed his daughter on the forehead and heading up the stairs. Namine smiled and pulled out her cell phone calling Xion.

"Yo yo yiggity yo." Xion said as she answered her phone. "What's up Nami?"

"You want to come over for the night? My dad and Tifa have a date tonight and I wanted to tell you something." Namine said as she placed her fingertips against her lips and remembered when Sora had brushed the crumbs off her face.

"Yeah sure." Xion said and Namine snapped out of her day dream and nodded, even though Xion couldn't see her. "Be there in 10."

Namine smiled. "Kay see you then."

Namine and Xion were painting each other's nails when Tifa got there. Namine opened the front door for her and smiled when she saw her English teacher in a black dress. Her dad was obviously taking her to a fancy restaurant on the mainland, and that meant that with the half hour ferry trip and dinner they wouldn't be back for a while. "Hi Tifa." Namine said as she moved back so the dark haired women could come in. "You look nice."

"Thank you Namine." Tifa said with a bright smile. Namine walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Daddy Tifa's here and she looks hot!" Xion laughed and Tifa blushed, but looked pleased. Namine sat back down and Xion continued to paint her toenails with some liquid white out and a sharpie marker.

"Thank you Namine." Tifa said and the blond girl smiled up at her. Namine liked Tifa. At first she had been really upset when they started dating, like every other child whose parents were divorced or one had died, but after a long time of Tifa trying her hardest to get Namine to accept that they were dating, she gave in.

"Welcome." Namine said and then she and Xion let out a giggle when Tifa suddenly gasped. Cloud walked down the stairs and Xion let out a low whistle at her best friend's dad. "Man Tifa you're a lucky girl, if Mr. Snow was 20 years younger and not dating you I'd totally tap that."

"Why thank you Xion." Cloud said with a laugh. Xion was like another daughter to him what with her being Namine's best girl friend, so he was use to her crazy antics that often got on her own dad's nerves.

"You're so gross Xion that's my dad." Namine said laughing. She hopped up and kissed her father on the cheek. "You look awesome daddy, now you guys best be going, don't want to miss the ferry."

"Trying to kick us out." Cloud asked as Namine pushed him toward the door.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Xion asked as she pushed Tifa toward the door gently.

When Cloud was on the porch he turned back to his daughter. "Try not to burn the house down, don't order more than 5 pay per view movies and if you spend more then 20 bucks on pizza I'm taking your art supplies for a month."

"Love you dad." Namine called in a sing song voice and closed the front door behind the couple. Namine and Xion looked at one another for a second before giggling in girlish glee. "Pizza!" they shouted and ran into the kitchen.

"Pizza hut, how may I help you?"

Namine smiled at the familiar voice. "Hey Axel, it's Nami."

"Let me guess, you and Xion want the usual." Axel asked with a chuckle. "Your dad and my mom just leave for their date."

"You bet ya." Namine said with a small laugh. "Is their anyway I can convince you to give me some extra garlic sauce free of charge."

"Will you do my chemistry homework?" Axel shot back at her and Namine pouted. Chemistry was her worst subject and everyone would ask her that as a way to say no. Xion laughed at the Pout knowing what Axel had said.

"Fine give me two extra garlic sauces please." Namine said. "Are you delivering?" She asked as an after thought.

"Yep so I expect a heavy tip." Axel said and Namine could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Okay you're getting a five dollar tip just like every other time you deliver my pizza Axel, and your going to like my five dollar tip, because if you don't I have two summers of self defense training tat can be used to hurt you." Namine smiled at the satisfying gulp Axel gave on the other side of the line.

"Fine fine, I'll be there in less then 30 minutes." Axel said before hanging up the phone.

"So he brushed off the crumbs on your face?" Xion asked as she took a bite of her third piece of pepperoni pizza.

"Yep." Namine said as she channel surfed.

"That boy has it bad for you and he doesn't even know it." Xion said as she shook her head and took a sip of strawberry soda.

Namine shook her head. "No all he feels towards me is friendship. Sandbox love neer goes away."

Monday mourning dawned bright. Namine was enjoying a poptart in the kitchen with her dad when Riku honked outside.

"Their early today." Cloud said and Namine nodded, stuffing what was left of her pop tart in her mouth a grabbing her grubby messenger bag.

"Yep." She said before kissing her dad on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight dad."

"Have a good day at school sweet heart."

Namine walked to Riku's car and saw, with a bit of pleasure, that Sora was sitting in the back with Roxas, which meant that she got to have shotgun today. "Aw Sora loves me enough to give me the front seat." She said as she got in the car.

"Yep Namine you just keep telling yourself that." Riku said as he backed out of her driveway and headed toward school. Namine rolled her eyes and put her headphones in her ear as she read over her history notes.

Meanwhile in the backseat Roxas and Sora were sitting with their heads close together. Sora held the piece of paper with the list of qualities he was looking for in a girlfriend. "So what's first on the list?" Roxas asked as he tried to reach for the list. His brother held it out of his reach and glared.

"No touchy my listy." He said before opening the paper and smoothing it out. "Number one, she's cool without even trying." The brunette's eyes brightened. "Well that will be easy, Kairi's very cool.

"Yes she is." Roxas said with a nod. "But does she try to be cool or does she go with the flow and look cool doing it?"

"What?" Sora asked looking at his brother as if he had suddenly sprouted three heads and had suddenly become a quartette who sang show tunes for a living.

The blond boy rolled his eyes and wondered how he and Sora shared half of the same genes. "You said, and I quote, 'she's cool without even trying'. If someone is cool without trying then they breeze through things, and people still think you look cool." Roxas said. "So does Kairi breeze through, or does she try hard to look cool."

There was a moments silence before Sora's eyes went wide. "I don't know." He said so quiet that Roxas almost couldn't hear him. _Almost._ "But that's not fair how am I supposed to be able to tell?"

"Roxas shook his head. "Just watch her; you'll be able to tell."

"I don't understand how watching her will make it obvious whether she tries to be cool or not?" Sora told Roxas as he sat down and took a large bite out of his burger.

"You'll be able to see." Roxas said before turning to wear Namine was sitting on the table, her legs crossed and a manga in her hand. "Hey Nami, what are you reading now?"

The blond looked up and smiled, one ear bud in her right ear and another hanging down her chest. "Fullmetal alchemist." She pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Axel swears upon his soul it's the best manga in the world."

"It is!" Axel yelled from where he was sitting. Demyx with his dirty blond mullet shook his head at the redhead. Namine rolled her eyes and took a French fry from her tray beside her.

"What's happening?" Kairi asked sliding in next to Sora and kissing him on the cheek. The brunette smiled at her and Namine's smile tightened a little before she turned to the redhead with a small smile. "Your brother is being a general idea as per normal."

Kairi opened her mouth to say something when a bowl of mashed potatoes suddenly hit her in the chest. Gravy trolled down her white shirt and she screamed.

"Watch out!" Namine had barely a second to hold up her tray before a second bowl of mashed potatoes hit her. Namine lowered the tray and glared at Axel and Demyx who were both laughing before turning to the freshmen who had just thrown the potatoes. He looked scared beyond all measure, because even though Namine and her friends didn't run the school they were still pretty high on the high school food chain.

A second girl ran up to Kairi. "I'm so sorry!" She said and she looked like she was about to cry. Sora stared at the little girl and smiled. "That's okay, I can always get another shirt."

The thing was her smile was forced and didn't reach her eyes, and she was shaking with hidden anger. Sora was shock when suddenly Namine's voice pulled him away.

"What is the meaning of this?" The blond girl asked as she uncrossed her legs and hopped down from the table. The freshman boy was shaking and he stuttered something that nobody could understand. Namine moved closer to the boy, her arms crossed over her chest and she looked calmly down at the boy.

"Did you through that?" She asked her voice rather emotionless and calm. The boy nodded a look of pure fear on his face. Namine uncrossed her arms and lifted her right hand. The boy flinched as Namine's hand moved closer and…

She ruffled his hair. "You shouldn't throw food in the cafeteria; you'll end up getting in trouble with Principle Mickey, and trust me, he may look like a push over but he will hand you a big pile of a beating on a silver platter. You don't want that do you?" She said with a bright smile. The freshmen shook his head.

"Good, now if I see you doing that again I'm going to have to get on to you." Namine held up her hand for a high five which the boy cautiously returned and she ruffled his hair again. "Now get lost kid."

"Okay, that's for not getting angry." He said before running away.

Namine sighed and straightened out her skirt. "Well that was fun." She said turning to Kairi. "I have an extra shirt in my gym locker. It may be a little wrinkled, but I think we're the same size."

Sora looked between the two girls as Kairi nodded and followed Namine to the gym.

Sora sat on his bed looking down at his list. He had sworn that Kairi was going to pass everyone of these tests, but the first thing on his list had been a failure for her. But surely even if one thing was a failure and she passed the rest then he could still be happy.

"What are you doing?" Roxas looked up at Namine. "Roxas let me in." she said before Sora could say anything about her being there. She pointed to Sora's bed. "Can I come sit down?"

Sora stuffed the list in his pocket and smiled at his best friend. "Yeah, come on in."

Namine smiled and jumped on Sora's bed. She pulled her knees to her chest and smiled at him. "So I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow afternoon." She said as she messed with a hole in her jeans.

"Um I actually have a date with Kairi tomorrow, but I'm free on Wednesday." Sora said as he got up to put his textbook away. Namine's face fell a bit but she took a breath and smiled again.

"Okay, but you're buying the snackage." Namine said standing up.

"Hey, where are you going? You just got here." Sora complained and Namine turned back to him. For a moment Sora's mind was filled with how blue her eyes were, and how much they sparkled while she smiled.

"Dad wants me home, I just came over to ask you." Said before waving over her shoulder and leaving, Sora could hear her say goodbye to his mom and dad and the opening and closing of the door. Sora reached into his pocket he pulled out his list. He took a pen and crossed out the first quality on his list. Then with a seconds impulse he wrote Namine's name and a check mark.

_I think I'll just warn you guys that there are nine other chapters and an epilogue left. If anyone has any ideas you can just point them out in a review (subtle hint) and I'll try to work it out if I can. So as the subtle hint stated above hinted, review pwease!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: She laughs at herself**

That night Namine received a call from both Riku and Sora. The call from Riku was short, seeing as Riku wasn't really a talky person. He told Namine that his car had broken down on the way back from work and so he couldn't pick her up for school the next day. Namine quickly told the silver haired boy that it was okay and she would just walk to school. Riku protested, saying Namine shouldn't have to walk all by herself so early in the morning. However anyone who knew Namine knew that she didn't like handouts and so she blatantly refused when Riku told her that he would walk her to school. After a brief argument Namine hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen mumbling about "Riku thinking she was so much of a girl that she couldn't walk herself to school."

Not even 10 minutes after she had hung up with Riku did her phone ring again, this time a more cheerful and fast ringtone that told her Sora was calling. She swallowed the bit of sandwich in her mouth and rolled her eyes knowing what was going to happen the second she answered.

"Hello." She said before pulling the phone away from her ear and listening as Sora yelled at her through the phone.

"Namine! How could you even think of walking to school on your own so early in the morning? Don't you know that's when all the perverts and gangs are out? It would be super dangerous. You could be kidnapped or hurt or you could get lost!"

"I've lived on Destiny Island most of my life Sora I don't think I'm going to get lost." Namine said as she leaned against her counter and twirled a piece of blond hair around her finger. "And besides the gangs hand out on the main land and there are no perverts on the 30 minute walk from my house to the school."

"I'm not letting you walk by yourself Namine." Sora said just as stubborn as the blond girl herself.

"And I'm not letting you think I need someone to be with me at all times, so I guess neither of us are going to get what we want."

"Fine but this isn't over." Sora said before hanging up. Namine slammed her phone shut, not that it mattered seeing as Sora had already hung up the phone. She let out a noise that was a mix between a scream and a groan and stomped up the stairs to her room.

Tuesday was easily the favorite day of most of the students of Destiny High School. On Tuesdays the teachers and Staff decided to be kind to the students and allow them to dress in street cloths.

Namine stood in front of the mirror pulling her hair into a side ponytail that hung over her shoulder. She brushed off some invisible dust from her outfit, a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans and a white bikini strapped tank top, and sighed rubbing her eyes. It was too early for her to be up, but she refused to lose to Sora and Had decided to leave early so he couldn't sneak over and force her to walk with him.

Now because of her crush, one would think that Namine wouldn't mind walking to school with Sora, and she wouldn't. In fact they use to walk to middle school with one another all the time, but if there was one thing that Namine hated more than people not washing out the paint brushes in the art room correctly, it was people treating her like just because she was a girl she was delicate and couldn't do anything by herself. She wasn't that type of girl.

On her way out of her room she pulled on a black zip hoodie that Roxas had given her a few years ago and grabbed her bag running down the stairs and grabbing some toast. She smiled as she headed toward the front door knowing that Sora was going to lose this time…

And her smile fell when she saw the brunette boy sitting on her front step eating a breakfast hot pocket and tapping his fingers on his knees to the beat that she was sure was coming from the ear bud he had stuck in his right ear, the left one hanging down his chest. His dark jeans and blue t-shirt looked fresh and comfortable almost as if he had just put them on a second ago. Sora looked up at the shocked Namine and smiled. "I win."

Namine shook her head and pursed her lips before letting out a frustrated groan and stomping down her stairs, Sora following behind her with what she could only imagine a huge smile and laughing eyes. "Go away!" she said as he followed.

"I don't think I will." Sora said running up and walking next to Namine with a cheeky smile.

"I'm not a girl Sora." Namine said as she moved her bag to her other hip and stopped at a street corner waiting for the cross walk to flash green.

"Really? Then I guess our whole friendship had been a lie man, you should probably stop wearing skirts to school. It's against the rules for a boy to do that."

"Oh you know what I mean you ass." Namine said, crossing the street quickly and trying to get away from Sora.

"Come on Namine, you can't yell at me for walking you to school. I'm your best friend and I'm worried about you."

"Well you don't have to worry about me." Namine said as she stopped trying to escape and turned to Sora with a glare, her hands resting on her hips. "I'm perfectly capable of walking myself to school and I don't need someone with me at all times like a princess who will cry if she's left alone. I'm a free and independent women and I can do things on my own."

"I know you are Namine, but can't you just let me walk you to school so I don't have to worry about you. You're my best friend and if something were to happen to you then I would be really upset, especially if it wouldn't have happen while I was there. I'm not trying to tell you that you're girly just because of that."

Namine could feel her resolve slipping away and her face heating up so she simply turned and began to walk again. "Fine I guess I can forgive you."

Sora chuckled and ran to catch up with his best friend.

Gym was Namine's least favorite time of the day. She could do anything that involved art, drawing, singing dancing even sewing for god's sake, but when it came to anything that had to do with a ball and hand eye coordination she was horrible at it. Namine hated gym, especially because the gym teacher, Mr. Jameson, though that sports were the most important thing in the universe and so every one had to participate or get an F, and Namine didn't want her 3.8 GPA to drop because she couldn't play sports to save her life.

This brings us to where she was sitting next to Sora (and Kairi unfortunately) and pulling on the unbelievably short gym shorts she was forced to wear. Mr. Jameson was walking in front of the class, who were sitting on the bleachers, explaining to them about the game of volleyball. Namine could feel her body preparing for the hurting she was going to be in.

"..And that class is the game of volleyball, a pretty easy game." _Easy my ass._ Namine thought from wear she was sitting. "Now I want you all to split into 2 teams of 7."

Namine immediately scooted a bit closer to Sora, who turned to her with a look that was a mixture between regret for what she was about to be put through and the need to laugh at her misfortune. Namine sighed and stood up stretching while four other students from their class drifted over to them.

Sora served first. Seeing the way the way Sora could send the ball flying gracefully through the air made her practically sick.

Namine stayed out of the way for most of the game. She glanced at Sora as he passed the ball to Kairi, who jumped up gracefully and spiked it to the floor on the opposite side of the net. Why did she have to be so good at sports, it just didn't seem fair. Namine shook her head and sighed.

"Namine watch out!" Kairi yelled and Namine was pulled out of her thoughts before the volleyball hit her in the stomach and she fall on the ground with a squeak.

"Namine!" Sora shouted as he ran over to her and kneeled beside her. "Are you okay?"

Namine's eyes were hidden by her bangs and her shoulders were shaking. Sora felt his heart clench thinking that she was crying…

When suddenly Namine threw her head back and laughed.

Sora stared at her like she had gone crazy. Had she hit her head when she had fallen over? Why was Namine laughing when she had just been hit by a volley ball? "Namine I don't think this is a laughing matter."

"What are you talking about?" Namine said as she giggled and whipped her eyes. "This is so totally a laughing matter. Can you imagine how funny that must have looked?" Namine fell back in laughter and se held her side panting. "I can't breath." She managed through her laughter.

Sora stared at Namine and then he let out a snort at how silly his best friend was. That snort turned into a chuckle, which in the end turned into a laughing fest that had him on the floor with Namine.

"Mrs. Snow, Mr. Osmond if you could refrain from laughing so that we could continue this game." Mr. Jameson said with a glare and Namine calmed down before getting up and bowing respectfully to the teacher.

"Of course Mr. Jameson."

Sora got up and shrugged apologetically. Mr. Jameson glared before turning and walking away. Namine whipped a tear from her eye and turned smiling at Sora as she let out a single giggle. For a moment Sora stood there and stared at Namine. He had never noticed before how white Namine's teeth were, or how her nose wrinkled when she smiled. Sora watched as Namine walked to her spot again and gulped his heart beating loudly.

"What the hell?" He mumbled before shaking his head and walking back to his place next to Kairi.

"Is Namine okay?" She asked. Sora nodded dazed and the game continued.

Sora lay on his bed and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know what his reaction to Namine's smile today was but it was really confusing him. He let out a groan and rolled over to look at the picture on his side table drawer. The picture was of Namine and him at their middle school graduation. Namine wore a beautiful white dress and her blond hair was shorter than it was now. Sora was wearing a suit but his jacket had been taken by Xion who was wearing it in the back ground as she and Roxas chased one another. Sora had his arms around Namine, and the blond girl was kissing him on the cheek. His mom had taken the picture and squealed for weeks about how cute they were together.

Sora groaned and fell back. "I love Kairi…right?" he took a moment to think before shaking his head. "Of course I love Kairi."

Roxas stood outside his brother's door and smiled. His brother was beginning to get it, that Kairi wasn't for him and that Namine was. However his brother was stupid and it would for sure take much longer than 2 days to get him to realize that he loved Namine.

Roxas walked away whistling a happy tune.

Namine and her father sat at the dinner table eating when Suddenly Cloud put his fork down and sighed. Namine immediately knew something was up. Her father almost never stopped in the middle of eating. "Is everything all right dad?" Namine asked worried.

"Actually I have something to tell you Namine."

"Did you lose your job?" Namine asked worriedly. "Are we behind on our bills, is grandpa sick?" Namine continued to ask and Cloud chuckled.

"Why all the negativity? You're just like your mother when you do that."

"We'll is something wrong?" Namine asked.

"No nothing is wrong." Cloud said as he reached across the table and ruffled his daughter's hair. "I have something to tell you, but I'm pretty sure it's a good thing."

"Okay." Namine said as she took another bite of the spaghetti she had been eating before her dad got her all worried over nothing. "Shoot."

"Namine…" Cloud pause for a second before taking in a big breath. "how would you feel if I asked Tifa to marry me?"

Namine was silent as the word sunk in. For a minute a small part of her started screaming at her father. _How could you betray mom and ask someone to marry you! To take her place! _The larger part, and the more sensible part however pushed back that small part. Namine smiled at her father. "Well it's about time!' she said with a giggle.

"You wouldn't mind?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow, almost as if he was expecting something else. "You realize that if we get married then Tifa, Axel and Kairi would be moving in."

"I know." Namine said. "But Axel is already like a brother to me, and Kairi is dating my best friend." Namine ignored the way her stomach twisted when she said that before she pushed on with her speech. "Besides, you love Tifa, and I want you to be happy Daddy."

Cloud smiled and ruffled Namine's hair again. "Thanks kiddo. That means a lot to me, the fact that you're okay with this."

The two of them went back to dinner, and Namine twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "So do I get to help pick out the ring?"

"We'll see."

_I'm sorry this is so short, it's like my 7__th__ time trying to write it. Plz review even though this is so crappy._


End file.
